What 4th Wall
by HungrySoul56
Summary: A semblance. Technically a superpower, giving incredible speed, powerful hits, or...(CRACK). "Wait where am I?" JAUNE! Get out of the summary. The story hasn't even started! "oh, hey guys! Read this story it's pretty good for a rookie!" Hey, I'm no rookie!


**AN: What is up guys. This is my newest story, "What 4th Wall?". The shipping is something all you dirty bastards enjoy…. a HAREM. Well this has been something I wanted to do for a while that's why "Unknown Feelings" hasn't been updated the way I have a , the link for it will be at the end of chapter AN. Well Let's do this!**

 **Key**

"Dialogue"

 _Me speaking_

Normal speech

 **Emphasis**

(definition/a.k.a/action)

" _Phone speech"_

 _Chapter 1 - What The Heck!_

Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal, one blade bronze, the other iron. The bodies of the two warriors stabbed and parried in an attempt to block the other's blade. It was obvious how skillful one was over the other, dodging the silver blade in a elegant dance of twists and turns. As the bronze warrior attempted to reset the others blade struck out in a stab. Immediately the blade was blocked and removed from the owners grip. The iron blade clattered across the rooftop. Due from the surprise of being disarmed, the warrior was then sent down from a swift kick to the torso. Just then a hand was extended out to the warrior.

"I think that's enough for today Jaune. I'm clearly seeing major progress," Pyrrha said as she handed Jaune his fallen weapon and help getting up.

"Thanks Pyrrha, though it's all because of you," Jaune replied getting up and taking back Crocea Mors from Pyrrha.

"Oh, it's nothing Jaune," Pyrrha shyly responded. Cheeks becoming visibly pink.

"Pyrrha," Jaune said putting his hand on her shoulder," You did everything for me. You used countless hours for me, which if it wasn't because of you I'd probably be dead by now." Those words were enough for Pyrrha to look away, clearly blushing.

"Thanks Jaune, though I'm feeling quite tired wanna head down to the dorm?"Pyrrha asked, her head tilted.

"Nah, I just feel like resting here and enjoying the view for a bit." Jaune put his hands behind his head and turned toward Pyrrha,"I'm also too tired to walk down a flight of stairs."

Pyrrha wanted to stay with Jaune but instead replied with a quick okay and left through the door. After Pyrrha left, Jaune walked over to the edge of the rooftop and took a seat. Jaune had to admit the view was breathtaking. Jaune looked up to the moon, shattered, but was still mesmerizing. Somehow the moon caused Jaune to become lost in thought. He thought about how he was getting close to becoming strong, but was still below his friends.

Jaune wanted to be **The Defender** not the one who needed defending.

"I wish I was stronger, or at least unlock my semblance just so I can defend the ones I care about." Jaune said cracking his knuckles. Suddenly the wind blew really strong for barely a second, but was almost enough to send Jaune over the edge. Jaune scrambled far from the edge of the roof and took a few quick breaths

"Jeez, that was close. What the freak even happened." Jaune asked, still shaken from a near death experience. _Boy, if Jaune fell I wonder if his luck would have saved him at the last second, well nevermind that had nothing to do with the story._

"AHHHHHH, WHO'S THERE," Jaune screamed, sword raised,"AND WHAT STORY!"

 _Wait guys, did he seriously just talk to us? Hold up, let me see if this was part of the story….(walks out then walks back into room). Yup just as I thought he broke the 4th wall._

"I'M BEING SERIOUS! WHO THE HELL'S THERE! WHO'S GUYS!,"Jaune repeated doing a full scan of his area,"AND WHAT'S UP WITH THE NARRATION OF MY LIFE!"

 _To be honest readers I am kind of amused with the initial reaction of Jaune, but I need him to calm down real quick. Jaune I need you to calm down you just broke the 4th wall._

Jaune lowered his sword. Now seriously confused. "Wait, 4th wall breaking? Like in the comics, and readers? IS THIS SOME STORY?!"

Jaune waited for response from the voice, A.K.A me, which I was going to give after this sentence. _Exactly Jaune so calm the heck down._

"Oh, okay. Now I slightly now know what's going on. Do you have any knowledge on this newfound power of mine."

 _Well according to my background info. You have the power to break the fourth wall, yada yada yada, talk to the reader's, yada yada yada, and talk to me._

"This is beyond weird," Jaune replied. Holding his head in his hands,"especially the narrating my actions part. Probably never going to get used to that."

 _Well Jaune if you want to stop hearing me try cracking your knuckles again. Isn't that what you did when this power was given to you. It probably would turn off your semblance, kind of like a light switch, but with your knuckles._

"Yeah, sounds stupid but I'll give it a try." Jaune followed my instructions, but nothing happened."Dammit. Didn't work. Any other ideas, uh…...What can I call you?"

 _Just call me "The Narrator" or if you want "sexy god"...no? Ok then. We better find out how to make you stop hearing me or it's going to be a pain in the ass trying to narrate and talk to you._

"Well that was one way of putting it,"Jaune said looking quite annoyed. Just then an idea sprouted from his usually empty head.

" Hey! I heard that, my head is not usually empty, but that's besides the point. I remember saying something before I cracked my knuckles. Something like a wish "

 _Well then, what are you waiting for you, Monty to strike you down! JUST DO IT!_

"Alright then, but I'll admit this is kind of cringy. I feel the..um...readers right, cringing"Jaune replied ,"Also you're pretty annoying yourself."

 _WHAT DID YOU SAY!_

"Nothing, I wish to stop hearing this retard." Jaune said cracking his knuckles. Suddenly the voice disappeared. Jaune decided to test if it worked so he said "hello?", but came up with no response.

"Thank god that narrator was annoying. I felt my sanity fade just talking to him, or was it a her? Pretty sure he/she was a he." Just then Jaune remembered it was late and he had classes early next morning.

"CRAP!"Jaune shouted going into an all out sprint racing to the dorm. He was probably going to get his ass handed to him tomorrow. Oh, his luck.

 **AN: That's a wrap my people. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. If it didn't oh well. I swear I'll do better as I progress and this chapter is only short because it was the intro. The rest will be at least 2K words/. Also my is….**

 **/HungrySoul56**

 **Support me please by donating a minimum of $1. It will help my progress as a writer as well as writing speed. That will be all my friends, until next time! BYE!XD**


End file.
